A TDA Love Triangle with Betty, Cody, and Gwenny
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: It's TDA outside of the film lot. Gwen is out of the game and a pariah for breaking up with Trent. Geoff has become a jerk; he and Bridgette break up. Both girls find an unlikely friend in Cody and start to develop feelings for him as more than a friend. They are not on good terms because of the Trent debate. A Total Drama love triangle from the three character's points of view!
1. The Inner Turmoil of a Gwen-kabob

**Author's Notes: Hello to you fans of Total Drama fan-fiction, both those who have read some of my stuff already and those who haven't! **

**The story you're about to read is one of three that will be published near each other. **

**Here's the basic premise that will be established over the first three or so chapters. Its Total Drama Action at the aftermath studio and resort where the losers and those not competing stay when they are not being recorded for the aftermath shows. Gwen has just been eliminated and now is a pariah among most because of her breakup with Trent. At the same time, Geoff has changed into a massive jerk. He and Bridgette break up despite having to still appear to be a couple on the air. Feeling alone and lost, both find an unlikely but strong rock of support in Cody. You'll just have to see how the story goes from there, won't you? :) **

**This story will be unique among my four Total Drama stories for two key reasons. ****One, this is the first story of my which will not have any fantastical elements to it. As a result, this will be my first stab at a good old fashion Total Drama romance story. Two, unless I decide otherwise, this story will be mainly told with chapters or parts of chapters that are from the points of view of either Bridgette, Cody, or Gwen.**

**Also, as your likely thinking, why the title? Well, I like the idea of there being a odd matching in the names of those involved, in this case all of them ending in a "y". Cody is straightforward enough. Gwenny is what Gwen was called by Heather when she was voted out. And Betty is what Bridgette was called by Gwen in the TDI episode "X-Treme Torture" when they were bitter at each other about the haiku thing. In fact, please keep that episode and frame of mind in mind while reading this story. **

**I'll have more to say in the endnotes but I think this is enough for the first chapter. **

**Here is the first chapter of "A TDA Love Triangle with Betty, Cody, and Gwenny": The Inner Turmoil of a Gwen-kabob**

* * *

**(GWEN'S POV)**

Goddamnit do I hate it when I'm right!

I just knew that my appearance on the second aftermath show would be a total disaster! I guess I must have some powers of prophecy since I was truly turned into a Gwen-kabob!

Almost every pairs of eyes that I can see under the harsh glow of the aftermath studio's lights are either brimming or overflowing with judgments…all harsh and predetermined. Almost every voice heard contained criticisms and hatreds…both subtle and obvious. Even though those statements have always been true, they were expectedly amplified.

Given what happened between Trent and me, I was sadly expecting a lot of flak. But even so, I was not prepared for the sheer level of undiluted contempt being thrown my way. Partly because two keys voice that I thought would be in my defense were not at all.

Those two were the blonde surfers who were not only the most physically passionate couple among the cast but a few of the small number of people who I thought were truly good. For those of you not paying much attention, I am referring to Bridgette and Geoff. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes and ears when this second aftermath had started. Were these the same two awesome people who couldn't stop making-out after hooking up?

Let's start with Bridgette. Despite us starting off roughly with that haiku scandal, she along with Leshawna became one of my closest friends on that nightmare that was Total Drama Island. But now, according to what I heard before this, she was my most vocal detractor. During the first aftermath show, it seems that she was the leader of what people called "Team Trent". Funny, I didn't know that relationships were something with teams?

But despite that, grilling me very harshly for me ending things with Trent, and that kind of subtle and simmering hatred that only girls can perfect, Bridgette was by far the more reasonable and supportive of the two surfing blonde hosts. At least she stood up for relationships, agreed with me that something was seriously wrong with her boyfriend, and warned me about the anvil. But if she was one of the hosts couldn't see have had that damn piece of metal taken down or something? I digress though. Either way, while we were not the friends we were during TDI, she was leaps and bounds better than Geoff.

Remember oh so long ago when I mentioned "that kind of subtle and simmering hatred that only girls can perfect", well Bridgette had piles of it and not just for me it seemed. With what should have been shock, I could tell that more of it was directed at Geoff.

Please note the "should have been shock" because there was nothing shocking at all. Bridgette had every reason in the world from my perspective to be angry with him.

If it wasn't for the cowboy hat and pink shirt (those two things are never seen together) I wouldn't have believed that this was the same guy who had a heart-to-heart with me on Bony Island where he invited me to my first ever party, that never came to be of course.

But it was Geoff, only now he was far more egotistical and raveling in sadistic whimsy. Combine that with his sudden obsessions with make-up and worrying about his weight, and I think we are witnessing a repeat of what must have happened to Chris MacLean. Twisting my words and casting me in an even worse light than Bridgette was doing was bad enough but then he added to the mix that sick game which he called 'Truth or Anvil'. And that wasn't the worst! If not for Trent, he'd have dunked me in a tank of piranhas!

Chris MacLean nodded his silent approval I'm sure. I swear people, it won't take long before he has an electric chair installed on stage and replaces that damn anvil with it!

I'm going to say it, even if they don't brake up its rocky waters ahead for these surfers.

Shuddering at the thought of even more pain-based drama, I looked away from the hosts.

I came to the peanut gallery, the people lucky enough to not be in the madness that was this season! Most of them seemed to be the same as they were during the first season. And sadly for me, that included Cody. While he wasn't staring obviously at me, I could all but feel the raging hormones bubbling beneath his small bodily frame and teal eyes.

But maybe I was wrong? After all, he did set me up with Trent despite his big crush. While very thankful for that at the time, I was truly dumbfounded by that development. But I really shouldn't give Cody too much credit for that. He could have done so just so he could sweep me off my feet as the "loyal nice guy" if things with Trent went sour. And if you think this is just me being angry at the male gender because of my breakup, consider that he still has my bra! I'm sure that's all he cares about…bras and breasts.

That's what all the guys who have been after me before Trent were…sick creeps and lying perverts who said they cared but really just wanted to get in my skirt or cop a feel.

Trying to not focus on Cody, I ended up focusing on people who aroused worse feelings.

First there was Courtney, this show's self-proclaimed Counselor in Training. God have mercy on whatever poor person actually goes to her and hopes to receive real guidance!

Aside from Heather and Chris, I honestly can't think of anyone else so relentlessly cruel. From the moment I got here she's been in my face about me trying to "steal" Duncan. Because of her paranoia and Geoff grilling me like I was before the Spanish Inquisition, I've been dog piled on and on the endless defensive even more than I already was before.

How many times do I need to say this to these people…Duncan and I are _**just friends**_**!** Nothing more! God help me if I ever do somehow end up with him in a relationship!

It seems beyond obvious to me that her obsession over this is clouding Courtney's mind. For someone who lauds herself as very intelligent and logical, you'd think that she would have noticed the hints that I have no desire to take Duncan and ooze out like a thief. But then, some of them are just dripping in subtlety…like how **the anvil didn't fall and crush me!** Given the way that she's been, I wouldn't be shocked if that disappointed her!

Uh. You must all think that I've developed a hatred for Courtney, uh? Well, sorry to disappoint you Courtney haters out there but I haven't. I'm annoyed beyond belief and wish she'd stop hating me over something I haven't done or plan to but I don't hate her.

Admittedly, I didn't see much of her during Total Drama Island but I don't remember her being such a nasty and insecure little drama queen. She was still bossy and annoying but she didn't seem to be that way all the time. At points, she almost seemed nice and caring. Almost. I wonder what happened to her? Maybe it was this show that negatively changed her? Like Total Drama itself has an inherent trait that brings out the worst in people?

That would certainly explain Trent. Because quite frankly, there's nothing else that could.

All of the scorn that I've received since breaking up with Trent doesn't compare to my confusion about what had happened? What changed the first awesome guy I've ever met? What made him become a green-eyed, by which I mean jealous and not that his eyes actually are green (to avoid confusion), wacko with an obsession for the number nine?

Despite how I might have appeared in the final edit of that episode of Total Drama Action, breaking up with Trent was the single most painful thing I've ever had to do. It was ironic then that was followed by something much easier that I hated just as much…convincing Trent's team to vote him off. Admittedly, they didn't need too much convincing after what Trent did by throwing several challenges in a row…"for me".

I honestly don't know anymore if he believed that but it was something I never asked for!

Between him throwing challenges for me and acting so unstable, what choice did I have?

Even so, I hated myself for doing so and knew that I'd be on the receiving end the karma punishment spectrum for a long time. And so far karma hasn't disappointed my cynicism.

Lucky me, uh?

I know you must be sick of listening to my problems, I know I would be, but I have to say a final problem that I must say to whoever actually has made it this far by this point. As bad as they are, breaking up with Trent, the scorn, and the karma aren't the worst part. And as is sadly customary for my loner self, the doubts are stinging me like wild hornets. That's the worst part, the doubts, the infinite questions about if this is what I deserve.

Did I do the right thing in breaking up with Trent? Should I have waited to see if it would stop on its own? Should I have talked to Trent about his sudden shift in character? Did I react too rashly? Should I have thought it out more before acting? Should I have put up with his odd behavior because a creepy goth like me will never find a guy whose better?

Throughout the Aftermath and afterwards, those doubts never stop or weaken for me.

While never a strong suit of mine, I've been trying to focus on the positive developments.

Trent and me seem to be on good terms despite our breakup, I still have at least one friend in DJ, and, what else…oh, yeah; I wasn't crushed by an anvil or fed to piranhas!

But when I try to do that, the negatives rear their ugly heads. There overwhelming, really.

Almost everyone I know of either here or watching the show views me as a witch, those who I hoped would be my greatest defenders turned out to be my greatest persecutors, Courtney likely wants to wrench my head off and stick it on a pike…and I know I'm forgetting something? Ah, that's right…my own heavy conscious is slowly crushing me!

Have I mentioned yet how **wonderful** it is to be right!?

* * *

**And there you have it…my first attempt at writing entirely from a character's point of view! I hope was successful or at least that it didn't offend with its badness. :) **

**Anyway, here are those few additional points that I hinted at in the opening notes. **

**Those you who have read "Mad Mikey" have likely already noticed this but one of my many goals with this story and the other two that will be published at around the same time is much shorter chapters! While I do think that long chapters work best for "Mad Mikey", it will be nice to have stories that hopefully won't take nearly as long to write and update. **

**Just like the other two stories that will be publish around the time this one is, this story will not be my primary concern as a fan-fiction writer. That honor belongs to "Mad Mikey", which I highly encourage you to read even if you don't like most M stories. The reason is because that story was only made M with the last chapter. But please know that I am thinking about this story and the others as well. It's simply that I'll focus more on "Mad Mikey" first. So while updates will happen for this story, they will not be my main concern.**

**In fact, allow me to add to this point a little bit more. Of my stories, this is the one that's the least thought out and will likely ultimately prove to be the shortest. That combined with the challenges of continuing the story as a whole in within the POV's of individual characters will make this the most likely story to be updated the slowest among the four. However, I'm still fully committed to this story!**

**Also, if you like what you see, please give "Mad Mikey" and the story "Total Drama: What is Real?" by theGunmaster (which I'm a co-author on)! Both stories are awesome and deserving of your time…at least I think so. :) **

**While this may end up not being the case, the plan is for the next chapter be from Cody's POV. What will Cody be up to? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**In the meantime, ****please: ****read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word! **


	2. Bras and Burdens

**Hello Total Drama fans! After a few months of waiting, I proudly present the next chapter of this most experimental of my Total Drama stories! But first I have a few things I'd like to say. **

**Firstly, I must give out a massive thank to those who have read, reviewed, favored, or are now following this story! You guys and girls are beyond awesome! :) **

**Secondly, I have to say; this chapter took me quite some time to finish, for reasons both directly and indirectly connected to it. The indirectly reasons came from my summer job and the other stories which I'm writing and/or helping write. But even so, it was the direct reasons that were the more daunting. And those were that I initially had great difficulty trying to imagine how Cody would view these events and because (unlike the previous chapter) this one had to be both from a character's point of view and yet also be happening in real time. Sorry for the long wait, guys and girls. I actually do feel really bad about not updating this story in so long.**

**One key reason for it is because the setting, during TDA outside of the film lot after Gwen's elimination, is so rich in potential just from the broad perspective alone! ****After all, with only a few minor tweaks to canon the following pieces are in place: all three people are in the same place, I don't need to worry about challenges or any other distractions from the romance, both girls have broken up with their boyfriends and her open to new possible choices, neither girl has the total high ground and is a easy choice for Cody, there are several possible villains ready to be used if needed, I love both pairings a lot, Noah and Izzy among others are there to be funny side characters, and there's no screen-hogging piece of crap Duncan! :) I truly hope I'm capable of making this story live up to that awesome potential.**

**I probably don't have to say this but I will anyway just so there's no confusion. This takes place at a large hotel where those not competing in Total Drama Action stay when they are not doing Aftermath episodes. Also, it is the day after the second TDA Aftermath episode, which we saw from Gwen's point of view, happened. **

**Anyway, here's the second chapter of A TDA Love Triangle with Betty, Cody, and Gwenny: Bras and Burdens**

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

Let's see, I think it was left, right, left, right? Or is that just part of the Konami code?

Come on Cody! Don't get distracted by video games, though some _Contra_ would be nice right about now…no, no, focus! You've got to do this, as much as you don't want to. You have no real choice after how she was trashed during the Aftermath show yesterday.

Let's see, this is the seventh floor and after making the right hand turn the numbers are finally moving in the right direction. I wonder why Chris picked such a big hotel for us?

Don't get me wrong or anything! Its really nice and big, a lot better looking than that film lot, that's for sure! And they got these cookies covered with choco-FOCUS CODY!

Alright, let's see. 783, nope. 784, that's not it. 785, that's not it either. 786, getting warmer. 787, almost there. And here at long last is room 78…the end of the hallway!

Crap! That's how it always is! You walk all the way down to the end of the hallway and you to have to get keeping because the room you're looking for is down the next hallway.

This must be how Mario felt every time he was told Peach was in another castle. Oh, some _Mario Bros._ would be amazing and-DAMN IT, GROW A SPINE ALREADY!

Ok, relax Cody, you can do this man. And here we are…room 788, Gwen's room!

Now, just place it on the door handle and…oh, the doors' open a crack? Should I enter?

I knock on the door; feeling like doing so would get my hand chopped off. No answer.

"He-hello Gwen, are you there?" I weakly ask the barely opened door. Still no answer.

Um? She must not be here. Me asking in a louder voice yielded the same results. What should I do? I want to just leave and forget this but I know I can't. I have to do this.

If I want to help her, I have to do this. I know her well enough to know that she'll never trust me otherwise. But it feels so nice and…no, no…this isn't about you Cody. As good as it makes you feel, your feelings don't matter right now. It's hers that do, not yours.

Opening the slightly opened door as little as possible, I enter Gwen's room. I get chills. Part of me has longed to be in Gwen's room…and the other part is terrified of being caught in here. I remember what happened the last time I got Gwen very angry with me.

Paddle shots to my kiwis! I'm sure I'd get a whole lot worse if she caught me like this.

So, let's find where this likely goes and get out of here before she returns. Let's see, if I were Gwen, aside from being so beautiful and awesome, where would I put this thing? Probably in one of the drawers, near her bed. But which one? Maybe the top? Maybe the-

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" **

I nearly jumped out my skin! And while I hate admitting it, a panicked yelp escaped me.

And it wasn't just because the voice was so earth shatteringly loud. What scared me even more was the fact that recognized the voice that was furious.

Slowly turning my head towards the doorway, my fears were proven correct. There was Gwen, her beautiful pale face and tranquil teal eyes now contorted into absolute wrath. Even more frightening, she had a bucket full of ice in one of her hands, explaining the slightly opened door; it must not have fully closed when she went to go get some ice.

I honestly didn't think it was possible but Gwen's angry stare actually intensified. I thought for sure that she was going to throw the heavy metal bucket right at my head.

"Cody! You're stealing my underwear?!" Gwen shouted as she stormed over to me.

In my panic, I didn't realize at first what she meant. But then, I remembered the object in my hands, the main reason I decided to come here in the first place…now regretting it. It wasn't until Gwen was about half way to me that I remember the black bra I was holding.

"No no no," I chanted, waving my hands in protest as if that would actually do anything. "This bra, this one, this is the one you gave me during Total Drama Island! I swear!"

Stopping right in front of me, Gwen simply stared directly at me just as intensely. I cringed. Any second that bucket was either going to be forced on my head or my kiwis!

Please God, let the bucket be smashed against my head!

But then, for some reason, Gwen's expression softened, even if only a little bit. Her face changed from total fury to mostly total fury tinged with some doubt. Without warning or taking her eyes off of mine, she swiped the black bra out of my hands, startling me.

Again, for some reason, she started looking at the tag. I would have been more curious about why exactly if I wasn't worried about the bucket of ice she was still tightly holding.

But then, her iron-like grip on the iron-like bucket handle (word play unintentional but taken anyway) loosened a bit. To my instant relief, I heard her let out a pent-up sigh.

"Okay, yeah, I marked the tag of this one, because I thought if I'd ever have to get it back, I'd have to wash it twice."

I knew I shouldn't have but I was so tense that I couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that Gwen, I never did anything like that with that bra, I might be a bit of a horn dog but even I have standards. Why I remember when-"

Sorry for boring you but I sometimes have a tendency to ramble on when I'm nervous.

Thankfully for me, and you I guess, Gwen raised her hand, commanding me to stop.

"I get the point," Gwen says as she starts walking over to the drawers near her bed. She then opened and put the black bra in the…top drawer. Of course it was the top drawer! "You gave it back Cody. And actually clean, no less. Thank you. You can go now."

I nod my head, surging with pleasure at not having either head of mine smashed!

Uh…sorry for that crude humor. Hahaha…I swear, I'm not that perverted…honest! I'm only as perverted as the average teenage b-oh, that's not helping my argument, is it?

Anyway, I took a few steps towards the open door, grateful to be leaving uninjured. But then, something inside of me made me stop and turn around to face Gwen. Her face was superficially normal…but I could tell that just beneath that was a lot of sadness. I didn't like that, Gwen being sad. Despite my more logical parts telling me to go, I couldn't.

"Gwen, are you doing all right?"

My Dream Girl scoffed at that before saying, " Yeah right, like you care?"

That really hurt, but I had to do this anyway. Trying to look as sincere as possible, which I was, I simply said, "You know I do."

It was silent for a few seconds, but they felt a lot longer than that. So much longer! Even though she didn't say anything, her face told me all of what I needed to know. She didn't know that I didn't. She didn't trust me. Even after I set her up with Trent, she still didn't.

But in all fairness to her, I can understand why. I'll admit that my efforts on TDI were…excessive. True, I don't get why that would cause such distrust but I can't deny that is the main reason why. But regardless of the why, what matters is what I need to do.

Still looking at me, Gwen sat down on her bed. She continued looking for a few seconds, as if she were studying me. Her gaze was enchanting, but unrelenting. It was confusing.

"Cody," She finally said, in a voice softer than normal for her, "I assume you're going to try and ask me out or maybe just hit on me some more but I'd like to let you know right here and now: I'm still not interested. Not in dating, anyway."

"Yeah, I... figured you wouldn't be," I replied, poking my fingers together, a nervous tick of mine, as I reluctantly recognized that. Here it was, the moment of truth, the words that I both wanted and didn't want to say, "I actually, I just wanted to be your friend for now."

After having the words be harder to come out than I would have liked, there was silence.

"Pardon?" Was all that Gwen could say in reply, cocking one of those lovely eyebrows of hers.

"Well…uh, after all that has happened to you recently, I just wanted to help you out."

"Cody, I broke up with Trent and got voted off of this horrible show. No one died." Gwen says. Its unclear if she honestly thinks that or is just trying to get me to leave.

As the uncertainty of this was eating away at me, I found myself rocking on my feet, yet another nervous tick of mine. "Well yeah, I know that, but you've been really down ever since you got here."

"Don't I have a right to be!?" Gwen snapped.

"Yes, yes," I say, not realizing just how manically I was saying those words, "Of course you do, but-"

"Look Cody," Gwen says with a voice agitated as she cut me off again, "please don't take this personally, but I really don't want you hanging over me. I'm fine, I'm..."

But she trailed off, starting to breathe in and out deeply. After a few seconds of this breathing, said something so quietly that I couldn't hear it. But I was sure it was vital.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said, **'actually, no'**," She admitted, turning her head away from me towards the wall. "I... could use someone to talk to. Ever since this season started, my life as gone straight down the crapper faster than Owen's waste. Everything seems like its going out of its way to make my life miserable and succeeding. Aside from DJ, I don't really trust anyone who is here, except... maybe..."

She stops, and turns her head towards me. Her teal eyes were looking at me hopefully. They were beautiful, more beautiful than they had been since this second season started. "Could you hear me out? I need to vent really bad."

"Of course," I say, as I drag over a chair to near her bed before plopping on it. I was tempted to sit next to her on her bed but that would likely be too much at this point.

Brimming with happiness that I had made it this far, I decided to start the venting. "I can easily understand why you want to vent, this place has felt like the Spanish Inquisition ever since you got back here. Half the time I imagined them getting a wooden stake and trying to burn you at it while claiming you were a witch."

There was silence, nothing but silence.

The moment the words left my lips, it took all of my restraint to not slap myself.

**STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!**

Only you Cody could bring up the Spanish Inquisition when trying to make someone feel better! Because nothing makes people feel better than religiously fueled executions!

So imagine my shock when Gwen just barely chuckled at that remark! Even though she chuckled darkly, it was still an honest-to-god chuckle. At least that's a start, right?

"You don't know the half of it. When I first got here, I thought for sure I was walking towards an a modern day Auto-da-fé."

"Auto-da-fé? What's an Auto-da-fé?" I ask, fighting the urge to hear her say, '_It's what you oughtn't to do, but you do anyway'_ from _Mel Brooks' History of the World: Part 1_.

But in all honestly, I had no idea what the terms actually meant.

"It was what they called the executions of the Spanish Inquisition. The word means, 'Act of Faith' and they saw it has an act of penance, not punishment. It was to make everyone watching feel good about themselves by killing the outcasts, or as they would say it, saving them from their sins, which they all were guilty of doing, even if they didn't." Gwen says. I couldn't help but marvel at just how smart this girl was. It was so hot!

I was so dazed by its hotness that I almost missed what Gwen said next, because it was in such a low tone, "But that's not exactly new for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Really? Do I actually have to say it? Isn't obvious?"

I shake my head; I wasn't sure what Gwen was talking about. In hindsight, I should have.

"Well, at school, I'm your typical goth girl. Meaning I'm alone most of the time. Most people try to avoid me as much as possible, some because they think I'm dangerous."

"Well, you did fend off a real life psycho-killer-with-a-chainsaw-and-a-hook, right?" I say, smirking that smirk of mine that I know radiates manliness and suaveness.

At this, Gwen laughed. Not a chuckle but a full and happy honest-to-god laugh! It was music to my ears. No, wait, it was lovelier than any music could ever hope to be!

"I guess that's true." Gwen says, a brief smile remaining for a few glorious seconds. But then she resumed venting, and the smile disappeared. "But they felt that way long before that happened. I could deal with how it was at my school, though. I'm a loner by nature. All I need is only a few people who will talk to me and not view me as weird or creepy. And I have that at school, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn and Reaper are all the friends I need."

At remembering those friends, Gwen briefly smiled a bit. She must have been good friends with them. I was glad to see that, even if I was a bit unnerved by their names.

What kind of mother would name their kid Pixie Corpse or Reaper?

I chose not to dwell on that and instead to continuing listening when Gwen spoke again.

"I thought I had formed a similar click of people here at Total Drama. But it hasn't panned out the way I hoped it would. Duncan, Owen, and Leshawna are all still in the game. Bridgette and Geoff turn out to be my biggest detractors. The situation with Trent and me is unbelievably awkward at best. Like I said before, aside from DJ, and you, I guess, there's no one who will actually listen to me and I'll feel comfortable around."

I felt conflicted about what Gwen had said. A part of me was kind of hurt by the "I guess", only confirming how much lack of trust she still likely had without knowing it. But, I chose to focus on the positive; Gwen was starting to feel comfortable around me!

"Of course, you can feel comfortable around me, Gwen." I say as sincerely as I can.

Gwen sighs and looks away for a few seconds. When her eyes come back to me, they look so vulnerable. I knew whatever she was about to say next would be decisive.

"Co-Cody, do you think I did the right thing by breaking up with Trent?"

Oh boy. I knew it was only a matter of time before this question came up. From I can gather this question is the crux of Gwen feeling so down and everyone dog-piling her.

I wanted to answer right away that Gwen was totally justified and did nothing wrong. But I couldn't. As a friend, I had to be honest with her. I didn't think things were that simple. After all, Trent was a friend of mine, and pretty much the only "cool" person to like me.

I knew that I didn't say anything for at least a few minutes but I wanted to gather my thoughts. However, me doing so seemed to have an unintended effect on Gwen. The look of vulnerability not only remained but also increased, being joined by a look of deep hurt.

Looking down at the floor, Gwen spoke with a tone nearly lifeless and defeated as she says, "So I guess I really am the creepy and morbid person that people say I am, uh?"

Without a moment's pause, I reached out one of my hands and brought it under her chin. After doing so, I raised her face slightly so it was looking directly into mine own. I knew I probably shouldn't, it was too direct and bold at this state of things. But I did it anyway.

"Your not creepy or morbid, Gwen." I say with my voice very light.

After I removed my hand, Gwen scoffed, but I got the impression not at me this time.

"Gwen, you are not either. You're a great girl who didn't know what to do when someone she deeply cared about was acting so strange and indirectly hurting others in the process. Could you have done things differently that probably would have helped you both? Yes. Could you have probed deeper into why Trent was acting so peculiar? Yes. Was it wrong and incriminating to ask Trent's team to vote him off after breaking up? Yes. But even though those things are true, they are not the only things that are true."

I pause for a moment, composing what I wanted to say next. Gwen was listening intently.

"You broke up with Trent because he was sabotaging his own team and because you were considered about his mental health. To be honest, I was a little concerned myself. It was obvious that it killed you to do so. And you didn't have to do anything, really. If you didn't break up with Trent, Justin never would have discovered any of this. You could have allowed Trent to continue acting that way, destroying his own team and maybe himself. You could have pretended that it wasn't there or that you didn't play a part in it. But you didn't. Riddle me this Gwen, would someone who was truly creepy and morbid have done something that was so difficult and ultimately harmful to themselves for no other reason than because they were concerned about the well-being of others?"

After that, the room we were in was the quietest it had been so far. I honestly couldn't believe I had actually said all of that without it practicing it first…which I didn't. But more important was Gwen's reaction, which I looking for with keen interest and focus.

Her pale face was one of absolute astonishment, and gratitude, and confusion as she asks, "Why are you being so nice to me Cody if you aren't trying to hit on me or ask me out?"

"I've said it before, I think you're a amazing person and I want to see you happy. Is it really so hard to believe that a guy would care about a girl without wanting a kiss?"

"Actually yeah…it kind of is."

"Why's that?"

"Well, before signing up for this show, those seemed to be the only kind of guy around. Actually, I take that back. There was my brother, Reaper, and a few of my male teachers. But aside from them, all of the men in my life seemed to be nothing but creepy perverts. I had gone out with a few guys and all of them thought I'd spread my legs at the first date. The worst ones were the ones who couldn't take the hint and wouldn't leave me alone." Gwen says, her voice getting slightly bitterer as she went, likely due to the bad memories.

I took a note how she didn't name her father, likely because of more skeletons in her closet. I'd have to find out about that later. But that wasn't what I thought of most.

"Wow…suddenly your behavior towards me on the island makes a lot of sense. You likely saw me as the next guy who couldn't get the hint. Shoo, I'm actually relived. I was afraid it was because you found me annoying, like the other girls I've had crushes on."

"Uh, Cody, I did find you annoying."

Oh, that did it! I must have looked so silly but I suddenly found myself falling flat on my back, unleashing a mournful, long-winded groan at her truthful answer. As if on impulse, I found myself saying in a strained voice, "Jeez, thanks for softening the blow for the guy trying to make you feel better, Gwen. You're so encouraging!"

Despite her best efforts, Gwen not only laughed again but also actually smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a grin; it was an honest-to-god smile that reached around her whole pale face.

Man, that cheered me up like nothing else could! Shocking myself, I instantly bolted back onto my feet. Grinning, I couldn't help myself as I pointed at Gwen's face as I cried victoriously, "HA! I got a full smile on there! I made the so-called morbid girl happy!"

"Only because you're purposely degrading yourself." Gwen retorted with a chuckle.

Brushing some of my awesome chestnut bangs back and winking, I reply with, "Whatever works with the ladies, m'dear!"

Gwen playfully rolled her teal eyes, muttering, "Whatever." But her smile remained.

After that, we talked about general topics not nearly as heavy as those before them. The highlight was when Gwen smiled again because of me admitted how grating Courtney had been ever since this season started. We talked for about fifteen minutes or so.

Looking down, I noticed that a good portion of the ice in the bucket that thankfully wasn't used on me had melted. Had we been talking for that long? It didn't feel like it.

I'll admit that I was a little shocked and disappointed when Gwen politely asked me to leave. But I complied with her request; this would likely take some time anyway.

By the time I was about half way out of the room, I turned around and told Gwen, "If you ever want to talk, about anything, I'll be more than happy to give you my time. If you do, you can usually find me either in the game room on the third floor or in my room 716."

"Thank you Cody. I just might take you up on that offer. I admit that before today, I didn't think much of you but I'm happy to see that I was wrong. You're a great guy. If I had met you before this show, my opinion about boys would probably be completely different, and shockingly, for the better." Gwen says, actually smiling again…at me!

I felt my cheeks get warm before they started feeling like little suns. I knew I blushed so easily. I don't get many compliments from girls, in particular girls as great as Gwen.

Finding that my embarrassment gave my steps more vigor, I left Gwen's room. As I did, I heard faint sounds, beautiful laughter being muffled by hands covering Gwen's mouth.

For the first hallway or two, my embarrassment quickened my steps and occupied my mind. But then, it finally seemed to die down and I was able to grasp what had happened.

You did good Cody. You fumbled the ball a few too many times…but you did good.

After all, I got Gwen to smile…probably the first time she's smiled since she got here.

And that's a shame. She has such a beautiful smile; she's so amazing when she's happy.

All girls are…they are so amazing when they are happy. They're cute, charming, and smart, and it's such a treat to see them smile. I guess that's why I've always wanted to have a girlfriend, because I'd like to make her smile and laugh.

I did that with Gwen. Me, little geeky Cody Anderson, a social pariah with the girls at my school, did that.

Being so close to her, the girl of my dreams, and actually making her feel better…it's hard to describe the feeling that produces in me. I guess the best way is to say it makes me feel accomplished and at peace…mostly.

I can't deny that there is a part of me that wants to make Gwen happy has her boyfriend. I want more…but I couldn't truly complain if everything could just stay in this near perfect way.

As strong as the impulse is, I know it's not right or practical to try to ask Gwen out. She's not ready for another boyfriend, and I don't blame her in the slightest. But I do hope she's willing to have me as a friend…who just so happens to be a boy.

If being that means that she'll smile, that she'll be happy…I'm willing to be friendzoned.

* * *

**And there you have it; the first seeds of friendship and possibly something more in the future between Gwen and Cody have been planted! **

**I'm actually concerned that I didn't handle both Cody and Gwen as well has I could have. If you could please leave a review telling me what you thought of how I handled these two characters I'd be very grateful. It would do wonders for me! **

**Not much else to say except that next time we get our first chapter from Bridgette's point of view! This one actually has me concerned because I have never attempted to write Bridgette before. I have written both Cody and Gwen in my story "Total Drama Raptured" and a little bit in a collaboration work with theGunmaster and CRGGL "Total Drama: What is Real?" However, Bridgette will be new territory. But I do have a rough idea of how the scene will go so hopefully that will help me. Just like this time, I'm sure that the challenges of writing in POV style will mean that this story will not be updated for a few months or so. But I'm working on it and do plan on updating this story. I just don't know when I'll actually be able to do that. You and me will have to wait and see. **

**In the meantime, please: read, review, favor, follow, and spread the word!**


	3. A Cookie from Cody

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I bet you didn't think the next chapter would come so soon. I know I didn't! I do question a few things but it came out shockingly easy. As I've said before, the reason for my uncertainty is that this is the first time I've ever written for Bridgette. And in addition to that, she's in a very trying state of mind. **

**So, please keep that in mind as you read the third chapter of ****"A TDA Love Triangle with Betty, Cody, and Gwenny":**** A Cookie from Cody**

* * *

**(Bridgette's POV)**

…_**165…166…167…168, 169…170…17-**_

Oh, good grief! Haven't I cried enough today!? I must be out of tears to shed by now?

…_**172…173…**_

No!

…_**174…**_

God…why am I so pathetic!? I've been crying in this storage room for over an hour!

…_**175…**_

But I still can't believe this. After all we've been through…how could **he** do this to me!?

…_**176…177…**_

What happened to the sweetheart who said I pitched a tent like a guy!-ok, bad example.

You know what I mean; he was considerate, sweet, and gentle…actually caring about me. But then…then…

…_**178, 179, 180…181…182, 183…**_

I thought I had found the best guy in the world…maybe the kind I'd want spend the rest of my life with.

He turned out to be just like all of the others! Every guy I've ever been with! Why me, why do I always pick the wrong guys!?

…_**184…**_

I know I must sound so mopey and self-absorbed but seriously, every guy's been a creep! Starting with Jacob in the seventh grade to Geoff an hour ago…they've all been the same. All of them, all six of them, have just wanted me in bed or to tongue wrestle with me!

…_**185…**_

Is that all that guys can see in me?

…_**186, 187…**_

Is that all I can be to a guy? Am I just a blonde babe to make out with and then throw away like a piece of trash? Can't there just one guy in my life whose not a selfish creep!?

I felt so silly, but I actually looked around. I thought someone like that would appear.

No one came…no guy came, no knight in shining armor. I was just as alone as before.

I was crying even more…I had nearly lost count at one point. But I didn't…

…_**221…**_

I must be the only girl who can actually count their tears. The only girl lame enough to!

…_**222…**_

In my pathetic wallowing, I didn't hear the slight creaking of the door for a few seconds.

When the sound actually reached my ears, I looked up. And I saw…nothing but blurs! My eyes were so teary from crying that who it was before me was an amorphous blob.

"Bridgette?" Somebody asked me.

I'm not proud to admit it but I didn't react as I should have to the shocking presence. Instead of simply asking who he was or what he was doing there, I jumped up frightened! In my fright, I had accidently sent the person falling to the floor with a loud crash. Without realizing it, I had crashed my head into the person's chin and sent them flying.

"Remind me to never try and sneak up on you…" The person said in a joking manner.

Wincing at the painful sound, I started to automatically apologize to him as I often do. It wasn't until I was roughly half way through my thirtieth rapid-fire apology (I've become capable of dishing them out very quickly thanks to many instances of needing to do so) that I had wiped the tears from my eyes enough to see who it was and realize his identity.

I saw **Cody** getting off of the floor, rubbing his chin and then dusting his clothes off.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Why would Cody be here? And so late at night no less?

After all, I don't think I've ever said a single word to the guy, the first season or now. If I were Gwen crying, I could see Cody popping up out of nowhere. But for little old me?

I just looked at him for a few moments, trying to make my voice level when I spoke. It wasn't enough as, despite my best efforts, my crackled as I asked, "Co-Cody?"

"The one and only!" He answered coolly, or at least what he likely imagined as coolly. "The Codemeister himself!"

Despite my despair, his over-the-top zeal and goofy smile got a chuckle out of me.

Cody smiled a little bit more. But then his face changed, becoming more serious.

Not sure why this was, I asked him, with a voice cracking more than I wanted it to be, "Wh-what are you doing here? Its nearly midnight."

"Well, I was trying to sleep and I got hungry so I went to see if there were any cookies left." Cody says before producing a single chocolate chip cookie, as if he needed to prove that. After that, he took a seat next to me on the wooden crate and stared at his moss-green shoes. "I was coming back to my room when I heard you crying…what's wrong?"

"Oh…" That was all I could say at first, I had just realized that he was seating next to me. I started wiping my eyes again, fearing that some fresh tears had started forming. Struggling to keep my voice level I add, "It's nothing Cody, really. It's just that…that…"

I couldn't keep it in anymore…I had to tell somebody, even someone who I'd never talked to before!

I felt the tears resurfacing but was unable to stop them as I said, "Oh Cody, why are men such jerks?"

Then a whole new wave of tears began falling. I felt so pathetic for not being able to stop. And that only increased when I saw Cody fidgeting, likely clueless about what do to.

What right did I have to make Cody feel uneasy because of something he had no part of?

I mean, Cody and I literally never spoke until now…when I'm crying my eyes out.

But I couldn't stop. I tried to talk but all that left my lips were incoherent ramblings.

After a few long, awkward moments of me cry hysterically, I felt something on my back. The shock and warmth of the object was enough to get me to stop rambling like a wreck. Looking to my side, I saw Cody with his hand on my upper back, gently patting it. He still looked so unsure if this was the right thing to do but he did it anyway. I was grateful.

"Jeez. I'm really sorry, Bridgette." Cody sincerely said leaving his hand on my back as my shoulders shook with grief. His voice was light and chocked with sympathy for me.

By the time I had stopped crying, tear number 250-something had fallen to the floor. I was actually somewhat grateful to not know the exact number.

"Bridgette, please, tell me what happened?" Cody says, his voice a little firmer this time.

I sighed. I was tried of bottling this up. I had to tell something the truth…the whole truth.

"O-ok. Yo-you know how Geoff being acting lately?" I ask, my voice still cracking.

He nodded his head. I got the impression he was beginning to realize what was wrong. If only that was all that was wrong!

"We-well, you see, when, when not on-camera…Geoff's even worse. At first I thought it was just some stress from the adjusting to becoming a host of the Aftermath show. But it didn't stop; he started more and more to remind me of Chris. I tried to be understanding and forgiving but after his behavior during yesterday's aftermath…I was at my wit's end. I tried to talk to him about it. But he got so angry…I've never seen anyone so angry!"

Despite myself, I nearly shouted out that last part, I was so terrified when that happened. I mean, listen to me, I sound like the stereotypical battered housewife, for goodness sake!

"H-he…he started saying horrible things about me. He said I was a doormat, who let anything slide because I was too spineless to do anything about it. He called me a harlot, a whore! He said that all I cared about was making out…and yet I wasn't ready to have sex yet! By that point, I had lost it and started shouting more than I ever had before in my life. After hours of arguing, it happened…Ge-Geoff…Geoff broke up with me!"

Now with my hands covering my face and tears slipping through my fingers, I couldn't stop as I continued to finally say out loud the thoughts that had been tormenting me.

"After all of the crap that Geoff did, after everything he made me endure…he broke up with me! I feel so used, so cheap! Here was the guy who I thought at one point I might spend the rest of my life with and now we was calling me a doormat, a harlot, a whore! I put all of my trust, my love, my everything into him…and in the end he was just a fiend!

"I am so blind, so stupid! I should have seen the warning signs. Remember what he did to Harold during TDI? He bullied him, helped made his life miserable…all for a sick laugh! Despite even knowing that, I still went out with the guy…I went out with a sick bully!

"And I still have to act like nothing happened! The producer heard about our fight and reminded me of the terms of our contract. If I act any differently towards Geoff during the aftermaths, they could sue my mother for me validating the terms of agreement! She's a single woman with a teenage girl, Cody! She couldn't pay what they'd ask for! So when the next aftermath comes I'm going to have to pretend that to be friendly with the guy who shattered my heart into a million pieces or else my mom will suffer for it!

"You're the only person I've told Cody. Aside from the producer, you're the only person who knows that Geoff and I broke up. I-I…I don't know what do to. I feel so helpless, so trapped. And you know the worst part…I might deserve this! After all, while bigger in scale, the same basic thing has happened with all of the guys who I've hooked up with. I think their so wonderful but then they turn out to be snakes in the grass that wound me! Maybe this is all I deserve, maybe I'm suffering for the sins of a past life or something? Maybe I…"

I suddenly stopped my rambling. I felt something wrap itself around me…it was warm. Opening my eyes, they were once again blotted by tears. I couldn't see easily. Even so, I could make out a vague outline, the outline of somebody holding me in a tight hug.

"Pl-please don't say things like that, Bridgette. No body deserves that, especially not you. From what I saw during TDI, there's no way any past life of yours could be that sinful. Even if your only now seeing Geoff's true colors, its not your fault. It's his, all his alone. Please…don't, don't cry. There's nothing more horrible to me than a girl that's crying." Cody says, his voice nearly as worked up and saddened as mine.

I was truly surprised by this turn of events. While I didn't think Cody was a bad guy, based off of what Gwen had told me he was just a horn-dog. She didn't say anything about how caring he could be. But I didn't think about that, I just accepted the hug.

After a few minutes, he released me and started to sit crossed legged on the crate.

"Hold my hands?" Cody asked as he opened and presented his own to me.

I could help but raise an eyebrow. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Cody?"

"No, I'm serious. Hold my hands. I've done this with a few girls after their break ups. Now, hold my hands, please?" Cody says, being shockingly serious and firm for him.

I was tempted to protest more but decided not to, I was willing to try anything by now. I raised my arms, clasped his hands, and felt my fingers become intertwined with his. I also noticed that I was now sitting in front of him on the crate, our knees nearly touching.

He closes his eyes; still holding my hands, before saying, "Now, please close your eyes."

I do so, despite my growing confusion over what Cody has planned.

"Repeat after me." Cody told me. "This'll work, I promise."

I couldn't see how but I nodded all the same, despite me knowing that he couldn't see it.

"Geoff is a big jerk." Cody said with his voice in monotone.

"Geoff is a big jerk!" I spit out, not realizing until afterward how venomous they were.

"He was a fool to break up with me." Cody says, just as without emotion as before.

"He was a fool to break up with me!" I say, still spiteful but not nearly as much as before.

"In time, he will see what a colossal mistake he made."

"In time, he will see what a colossal mistake he made." I say with the wrath now missing.

"I am better off without him."

"I am better off without him." I nodded slowly.

"I am a wonderful, smart, beautiful person."

"I am a wonderful, smart, beautiful person." I repeat, finding the words to be truer.

"I am the kind of girl who any guy would be grateful to be with."

"I am the kind of girl who any guy would be grateful to be with." I repeat, happier.

"If Geoff can't see that, then it's his loss."

"If Geoff can't see that, then it's his loss." I repeat, feeling much more confidant.

"Out there is a guy for me, one who is sweet, cares about me and wants me to be happy."

"Out there is a guy for me…" I start to say. But then, for some reason, I stop for a second. Finding my lips in a smile, I continued to repeat Cody's words with, "…one who is sweet, cares about me and wants me to be happy."

Um…maybe he's closer than I would have thought?

Cody and me remained that way for a few minutes, with our fingers intertwined and me repeating things he said to booster my confidence. I was shocked by how much better I felt. After a deep breath, Cody removed his fingers from mine and told me to open my eyes. I do so. Everything is exactly the same as it was when I was crying my eyes out. Except now, I wasn't crying my eyes out, and my vision wasn't made blurry by my tears. Seeing things with my vision fine, I look at Cody as if I was seeing him for the first time.

He grinned at me, showing that funny gap in between his front teeth. He must have noticed my smile as he returned it in kind and asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Y-yes…yes I am." I was shockingly myself as I said it but I was. I did feel better! Finding my smile growing I added, "Thank you so much Cody."

"I'm glad, Bridgette." Cody says with that gap-toothed smile as he stands up. "I guess my work here is done. I'm sure you'd like to be alone now so I'll…"

"But you can't leave yet," I say sadly. "You haven't gotten your reward yet."

"What rewa—"

His question was cut off as my lips found themselves on his cheek! I couldn't help myself. Despite never having talked to me once before, he had done so much to help me. I held the kiss for a few seconds, wanting to convey how much his efforts mattered to me.

Taking my lips off of his cheek, I kept my eyes closed as I remained next to it and said, "That reward. I own you one, Cody."

When my lips left his cheek, it took all of my restraint to not start laughing hysterically. Cody, the guy who acted like he was a savvy ladies' man, was the brightest shade of red! Not only that, but it seemed like he had been paralyzed…I had to check to make sure he was still breathing.

I couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of it all. But as I thought about it, that changed. The joy that I initially felt at seeing that changed to horror filled guilt.

Stupid, stupid Bridgette!

You just really met the guy like five minutes ago and your already kissing him!?

And what made it worse…I was likely the first girl he wasn't related to who kissed him.

It was a bad habit of mine. In my hometown, kissing can be and often is very platonic. But that doesn't mean it's the case everywhere and I shouldn't assume that it's the norm.

Just because I've kissed some of my guy friends, some on the lips no less, doesn't mean that everyone does. And from the reaction he was having, Cody was someone who didn't.

I hadn't felt this guilty about something for a very long time…and I get guilty easily!

For seemed like forever, I was trapped in guilt, immobilized just as much as Cody.

Thankfully for my guilt, Cody seemed to be able to move again as he weakly stuttered, "I-I th-tha-think you pa-paid m-me ba-back in fu-fa-full."

"Thanks again Cody but I'm so sorry! I'm so use to kissing my friends that it sometimes doesn't register that others don't do it with their platonic friends. I hate that about myself, I'm such a horrible person for doing that!" I say rapidly, trying to explain myself.

"I don't mean to break it to you Bridgette but getting kisses from beautiful blondes isn't exactly on the top of the list of things that a horrible person would do." Cody says, as I got the impression that the shock of the previous spectacle of me kissing his cheek had loosened every bolt in his brain and brought him into the state of a blank slate.

For a moment, nothing in the world seemed to move, a pin dropping could have loosened a big bang into creating another universe into the silence. Then came the slightest sound, it was quick and quiet at first, but it gradually turned into a tirade of infectious laughter that spread from me to him.

For me, the laughter was especially strong; it was my first since the break up with Geoff.

Struggling through the last bits of my laughter, I say to Cody, "I guess that's true."

"By the way, you said kissing was common place in your town…where do you live? Maybe I can convince my parents to move there?" Cody asks with a gap-toothed smirk.

I tried to fight it at first but I burst into a second fit of laughter, feeling better than before.

After laughing for a second time, Cody and me talked until well after midnight.

It seemed like he wanted to continue but he started yawning more frequently. With him having done enough for me already and feeling a bit guilty about making him stay awake, I tell him that its ok for him to go to bed. After some initial protest, he agreed with me.

He got up and started to walk out but then he stopped and turned back around. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the chocolate chip cookie he showed me earlier. After doing so, he broke it in half and placed one of the halves in my hands.

I can't help but look up at him confused. He started to avoid my gaze and shuffle his feet. With his voice sounding bashful he said, "After what you've been through, you deserve a treat. And they say chocolate is the best thing for a broken heart…expect a new lover."

I would have hugged him but after kissing his cheek he looked embarrassed enough as it is. Instead I gave him a grateful smile as I said, "Thanks Cody, I really do appreciate it."

Taking a bite out of it and chewing, I couldn't help but realize I was still smiling.

Swallowing the sweet and gooey chocolate, I had a spur of the moment thought.

"Cody, if you don't mind of course, could I maybe hang out with you sometime?"

For some reason it didn't sit well with me to ask him. Hadn't he done enough for me? The last thing I wanted to be was a burden to such a nice guy.

Cody looked shocked at the question, for a second. Then his teal eyes became so warm as he said, "Of course Bridgette. One of the perks of not competing is that I have a lot of free time. And there are few ways better of spending it than with a great girl like you."

After reassuring me that almost any time was good with him and telling me a few places where I'd be most likely to find him, Cody left with a content smile on his face.

And just like that…I was alone again, exactly as I was before Cody got knocked down.

But I wasn't crying anymore.

The pain of the break up with Geoff was still there, still stinging me but it was…smaller.

Looking down at my hands, I saw the half of the cookie, minus one bite, that he gave me. I remembered how sweet it tasted, how the chocolate seemed to melt in my mouth. More than that, I remembered the guy who gave it to me, the guy unknown to me until now.

Taking another bite, finishing what was left of the sweet treat from the sweeter guy, two ideas came to me. While savoring the warm, thick chocolate, they dominated my mind.

While my faith in guys has been shaken, there might be a guy in my life who isn't a selfish creep after all.

I might not have ever interacted with Cody before this point…but I would be doing a lot more of it from now on.

* * *

**And there you have it; Bridgette and Cody have interacted for the first time and he has planted similar seeds with her as he did in the previous chapter with Gwen. **

**I truly hope I was able to portray Bridgette as well as I did Cody and Gwen. Please let me know what you think, ok? **

**Let me clarify a few things that may have popped into your heads while reading this. **

**One, I truly don't hate Geoff. He's certainly likeable enough (for the most part) and his heart-to-heart with Gwen on Boney Island in "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon" still remains in my top 5 (maybe top 3) of all time greatest Total Drama moments. However, within the past year or so, I've realized something. While I have few objective problems with it, I've become less of a fan of Bridgette being with Geoff. The main reason for that boils down to one thing: Bridgette should be with a better guy than Geoff. Bridgette as become one of my favorite Total Drama characters and because of that I feel that she deserves someone with a brain who doesn't let fame get to his head so easily. In fact now that I think about it, I've developed an opinion somewhat similar to that of the Kobold Necromancer's, I like Geoff/Bridgette just fine but there are other guys who I think would make a far better and appealing boyfriend for Bridgette. After reading some great fan-fictions, I've come to be more favoring to her being with: Cody, Harold, Noah, or Ezekiel. Plus, his sudden turn into a jerk makes behavior like this far more plausible than it would be otherwise. **

**Two, the scene that establishes the bond between Bridgette and Cody has a much stronger impact on them than the one with Gwen. Yes, it is. While not my original intention, this actually does make sense. Just hear me out. Unlike Gwen, Cody's never interacted with Bridgette. So for his scene with her to have anywhere near the same impact on him, it had to be with her far more emotional raw and vulnerable than Gwen was. Also unlike Gwen, Bridgette's break up happened literally within the hour. So, as one could easily imagine, she's more of an obvious wreck over it. And finally, as later chapters will show, the scene between Cody and Gwen will have an impact just as strong even though its not as obvious right after it happened. **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will come but at the moment I think it will be another Gwen chapter. **

**Whether that's the case or not, until next time please: ****read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


	4. A Sun Setting or Rising?

**Author's Notes: Hello guys and girls! I must be shocking you with how offer this story is being updated given that I initially said it would be the one that would be the slowest to be updated. Well, as I've basically said before, I'm just as shocked as you. For some reason, maybe the short lengths of each chapter or the shocking ease of writing in POV style at these early parts, these chapters have been popping out despite this being the story that is the least thought out of the stories I'm writing. **

**Before the gist of this author's note, let me just make a quick side note. Even thought its established very early in this chapter, this chapter takes place very early the morning after Cody and Bridgette had there heart-to-heart in the last chapter. **

**Anyway, this chapter is unique for a few reasons. Firstly, it's the first chapter whose gist is not given away in the summary of the story. Given what this story is advertised as, it likely didn't take much effort to realize how they would play out. However, starting with this one, hopefully there will be a few more surprises. Secondly, this chapter is meant to be more methodical and not as emotional. There's a part of me that feels like it's lacking because of this but its what is called for here. **

**Let's have you decide which this chapter is by starting for you the fourth chapter of ****"A TDA Love Triangle with Betty, Cody, and Gwenny": A Sun Setting or Rising?**

* * *

**(GWEN'S POV)**

Ugh…I hate mornings, especially early mornings! After actually get a break from the madness that is the world, you have to jump right back into it to endure new torments.

But unlike on the show, I can't blame Chris from me being up right before the sun, though a part of me wishes I could and kind of does so anyway. Nope, instead, I get to blame myself for that. Like I haven't been doing another of that lately, right? Right?

Or more accurately, I get to blame my sense of guilt for preventing me from sleeping well. As I've said before, isn't just so wonderful to be right? Regardless, I sit up in bed.

I felt myself bathed in black, its familiar and comforting…not to mention very fitting too. Looking at my clock, I realize the sun won't start rising for at least an hour or two.

I lick some of my fingers and use them to straiten out any wayward strains of hair. If you think that's gross, then I'm sorry but I'm not changing my ways. Actually, I'm not sorry!

Why should I have to change my habits in private for you people I don't even know!?

Forgive me if I seem especially crabby but I'm a truly terrible morning person. But then again, why should I not be? Aside from my mother, younger brother, and a few other people not related to me who I found to be either sane human beings or tolerable company, for the longest time there was never a truly good reason to get out of bed. With those few notable exceptions, all that normally awaits me out of bed is bitter judgment. Outside of that small click I just mentioned, I was nothing but the nasty, embittered goth. And many won't let me forget, either with word and action or implied, subtle critiques.

Just in case all of this depression fuel is becoming too much for you, here is a bright spot.

I notice that I feel something aside from the normal sense of dread I feel in the morning.

I feel relief…however small.

And what exactly could make me, Miss Doom and Gloom, feel some relief, you ask?

Well…Courtney, despite all of my predictions, actually won her lawsuit against the show. This meant that she was going to be entering TDA to compete half way through.

I was actually a little peeved at first. Could you believe that, I thought about how this would only entitle the spoiled little C.I.T. wannabe. But that didn't last long because of another thought…if she was at that film lot…she couldn't be here making me miserable!

During a time when I felt more and more like karma's favorite punching bag, this was a refreshing change of pace for me. My by far most vocal detractor was nowhere near me. Barely more than a few days after being voted off, I got a massive freebie for once.

Thanks Karma, and for once this season I'm not being sarcastic. As shocking as that is.

Aside from that **one thing** that happened yesterday, this was the only time that I felt anywhere near good ever since Duncan brought up that explanation for Trent's behavior.

Oh, Duncan…he has no idea what vengeful wrath was waiting for him with mocha skin. While very pleased with her not being here, I am guilt about what she'll likely do to him. Despite my guilt, I can't help but chuckle. Maybe it was payback for that explanation?

No, no…you know that isn't true. Duncan's explanation was idiotic but you believed it. Who's the bigger fool, the one who says something stupid or the one who believes it?

I've save you the trouble of that little brainteaser and just tell you, the answer is me…the fool who believed the one who said something stupid.

Acknowledging that oh so boosting revelation, I got up out of bed and took a shower. And no, I'm not going to detail my shower for you…perverts!

After getting dressed, I realized that I was in a rather awkward position. You see, I was awake and showered…but no body else likely was. Not that that made much difference, most of the people either wanted nothing to do with me or I wanted to avoid anyway. But of greater importance, it would still be at least an hour before they would start serving anything to eat. So, what was I suppose to do for an hour? What would I do after that?

Sighing at realizing this, I did what I normally do when there's nothing else to do. I opened up a drawer, and after staring at **an object** for a second; I pull out my sketchbook. For at least the next hour, and likely most of today, I would do what I always do.

I'd draw; find freedom from the constraints of my existence through artistic endeavor. Before, whenever I'd find the need to escape from my troubles, I'd enter my place of peace…meaning my sketchbook, of course. As always, once inspiration hit, there would be little that would stop me from leaving my troubles.

I wait for a minute for inspiration to come…then two…then three…then four…then…

You know what, I'm not going to bore you (and me) by saying every minute that I found inspiration lacking. I might be bored but I hope to God that I never become that bored. I'll give you the short version…for almost the entire hour my mind drew only blanks. Even in my worst artistic dry spells, it was never close to this barren before. I found myself staring at the blank page, hoping for some shape to appear which I could draw. Nothing came; no shapes materialized in my mind or on the page, leaving both blank.

Being the stubborn girl that I sadly knew I was, I tried for so long to make something appear. But nothing came. My frustration grew and grew, as my efforts bore no fruit.

Sighing, I closed my sketchbook, admitting defeat without any words being spoken. My last place for peace, my last refuge from the complex emotions gripping me, was gone. They were so much so that even my beloved artistic pursuits seemed to wither up and die.

They say that emotion distress is good for the creative process, offering rich earth to till. Well, that might be the case for some but for me, at least right now, it doesn't seem to be.

Then again, given what was buzzing around in my head, I could say I was truly shocked. As you might have guessed, most of what that were involved Trent and our bad breakup.

I know, the biggest unseen twist of the year, right? Truly worthy of M. Night Shyamalan. And sadly, given some of his more recent movie's "twists", it could actually be one. But enough beating that dead horse. The last thing M. Night Shyamalamadingdong (my brother's name for him after being forced to watch a few of his recent films) needs is one more person badmouthing him…especially a moody teenage girl with relationship issues.

Enough of my digressing, back to the heartache and angst you all like for some reason.

So, yeah, I'm still unsure if I made the right call breaking up with Trent or not. I go through everything I can think of seen this season started, looking for new evidence, for something that will definitely prove either I was justified in my decision or not.

While its not shocking that I can't find anything, it is disappointing…and saddening.

I know what you're thinking…'oh, here she goes again, here comes the I'm-still-conflicted-about-Trent-and-my decisions-crap that I already know'.

Well, despite the unoriginality in that, that was what mainly gripped me right now.

When you're done judging me, like everyone else already is, I'll say that I won't bore with that. Please, keep your cheers and applause, which I'm sure you don't actually have, down. That's because while that's mostly what I'm thinking of, it's not the only thing.

You likely can already guess what that other thing is but I'll say what I did next just in case you weren't paying attention. I reached into the same drawer as before and pulled out something, something other than my sketchbook. I pull out my bra that he returned.

With the pure black of the fabric contrasting my white skin, I started to examine it carefully. Partially out of having nothing better to do, I was inspecting it for stains. To my shock, I found none. If anything, it was cleaner now than when I gave it to him. But the cleanliness of the bra in question wasn't the most shocking part of this thing to me.

I honestly still couldn't believe that Cody actually gave this back to me. It flew in the face of almost everything that I ever thought I knew about him. Don't get me wrong; him setting me up with Trent (even with me having to give him this bra as payment) proved that he was not a bad person. Heck, before the finale of Total Drama Island I considered him one of the five only sane people from the show when I didn't do so for Trent. The irony of that, of me later questioning Trent's sanity, is not lost on me either, by the way.

But even so, I've always felt like I would have to keep Cody at arm's length. As he himself said yesterday, he is a horn dog. But I would say much more of one than he was willing to admit. Even with his kindness being apparent, a part of me always thought that it was subservient to his lustful teenage hormones. And to be honest, I still kinda do.

I don't mean to be mean but I've seen guys like that before. They aren't muscular, confident, or extraordinary in any activities that tend to attract girls. So, to make up for that, they draw on the only way they know has even a shot of working…they act nice. They become the pillar of support; the shoulder to cry on…while what they honestly want is the same as all the others. Despite the façade, they are just the same as the rest. Them being nice is just an act. But once something would get in the way of their lustful gratifications, suddenly that pillar crumbles and that shoulder is moved just out of reach.

I guess that's what I thought Cody was…or at least, its what I liked to think he was.

I hope he never finds out but from the moment he set me up with Trent Cody has been this terrible enigma to me. In fact, before Trent's recent behavior, nothing that I've encountered on this show puzzled me more than Cody and his behavior. Not even Izzy!

Shocking, I know, but hear me out. I blow him off; he still smiles at me. I reject him; he helps me hook up with Trent. I accuse him of hounding me; he insists he's happy for me. Even among the standards of guys like him, his behavior is quite above and beyond them.

And that troubled me. I can't fully explain why but him not fitting this model makes me uneasy. I guess it's how people always feel when a stubborn, old belief is disproven.

But disproven it was. I could tell how difficult it was for Cody to return my bra. And yet he did it anyway. True, it might be part of some poly to fall in my good graces but I'm doubtful of that. I surprise even myself by admitting that but that is the case regardless.

After all, if Cody solely did what he did to get in my good graces, I doubt he'd have said that I did have some onus on me for there being ways I could have handled things better. I hope you already know this but in most situations saying that a girl is wrong, even if only partially, will not get you a date with them. Oh, honest, such a fickle virtue is you.

Even so, I actually do think Cody was being honest when he told his views of the breakup. After his (sadly justified) criticisms of my handling of it, what he said…look, I don't want to sound contradictory but it was so nice to hear someone not badmouth me. The reasons Cody listed off for doing what I did were pretty the same I had doing it. But ever since the breakup happened, the endless bombardment of hostility made me question that. Not question it greatly mind you, but just enough to make me start to doubt myself. To actually hear another person say them made them more valid, not just what I hoped was the case for my actions. Even a loner like me needs support every now and then.

And shockingly enough, it was Cody, someone who all of my preconceptions would have renounced, who offered that little bit of needed support at this most trying time for me.

As I look back on my little chat with Cody, the more realize that I needed that.

It will likely take me some time to fully adjust my opinion of Cody but it could happen.

While telling you all of this, I remembered something: Cody's offer to talk if I wanted. My original plan was to find DJ and hang out with him but then I remembered that he had already planned out a day today with his Mama. And I didn't want to be a third wheel.

So, with that option gone, should I actually try to hang out with Cody as a friend?

Truth be told, when I said I might take him up on his offer, I wasn't sure if I really would. Part of me still fights the idea strongly, old habits and all that. Some corner of my being just can't move beyond the idea of Cody being anything more than a baneful horn dog. At the same time, another corner points out what he did yesterday and that we have literally nothing else to do today. Its either hang out with Cody or watch my walls all day.

Instead of watching the walls, my eyes are drawn to something else instead.

I stare at the chair in my room, the same chair that he sat on yesterday. I hadn't noticed before but someone had carved something into the back of it. There was a half-sun on it. For some reason that I can't explain, lest I start to sound like Izzy, I stared and wondered.

Is it a rising sun or a setting sun?

Such a wonderful example of how desperate I am for meaning…looking for it in a random carving on a wooden chair done by a guy with a knife and nothing better to do.

Just like me…and I don't even have a knife.

Of course, it doesn't take long for my mind to return to what has dominated it lately: Trent, the break up…the doubts, the guilt…

But then, I start to remember some other things, some new things…someone new.

I remained as I was, still and silent surrounded in shadow. But then, I felt something new. A patch of the morning sunlight was tickling the edges of my room's window and as it did so it began to lightly beam upon my ghostly face. It started to warm me up, bit by bit.

Despite me never being a morning person, even I can admit that few things can rival the otherworldly beauty of the sun as it brushes against the darkened sky of early morning.

I look out my room's window to see this natural transition as basic as they come. I marvel at it.

From a circular center two bright beams of orange sprout out from either side of it. Above and below them are seemingly total patches of dark blue…maybe midnight blue? While very difficult to notice, I do detect the growing of the orange beams as they and their equally auburn center start to take more and more of the tranquil dark blue sky under their influence. Despite the beauty of this, a part of me mourns for the midnight blue. It is my favorite color after all and I kind of cringed at it being defeated at all. But then I notice that the midnight blue is not destroyed by the red-yellow of the rising sun. Instead, the midnight blue becomes a much lighter sky blue, as if the sun's rays relieved some heavy burden being carried by the midnight blue? It is not defeated, but relieved.

For some reason I can't exactly explain, that idea was very appealing to me today.

Maybe the beauty behind the rising sun isn't just in its aesthetic appearance? I've never thought of it much before but maybe the real beauty comes from the promise, however unlikely, that today can be different from yesterday? That whatever foulness existed then might be trapped in then and not seep into the day whose course as yet to be determined? Maybe the fact that the midnight blue becomes sky blue doesn't make it any less blue?

I remembered back to a passage I read once in Hope Mirrlees' _Lud-in-the-Mist_: "It was not so much a modification of the darkness, as a sigh of relief, a slight relaxing of tension, so that one _felt_, rather than saw, that the night had suddenly lost a shade of its density..."

Yeah, that actually sums it up pretty well. Thank you Miss Mirrlees.

Even in the darkness and doubts that dominate me, light and new warmth were felt. For the first time since this season started, the darkness and doubts seemed to be weakened.

As those same rays begin to throw themselves upon the back of the chair, I lightly sigh.

Maybe today will be a better day?

Maybe the sun on the chair's back is rising after all?

Maybe I'll try hanging out with someone new?

Maybe I'll take Cody up on his offer of friendship after all?

* * *

**And there you have it. I must confess, of the chapters I've so far written for this story, this is the one I'm the least pleased with. A key reason is the debate about either the more methodical approach is justified. It's my hope that it fits the central action of this chapter, that Gwen is debating whether Cody can honestly be a friend and her feeling some relief for the first time since breaking up with Trent. Also, as an amusing and peculiar side note, the parts at the end with the carving of the half sun on the chair and Gwen reflecting on the rising sun are my favorite parts and they were the first and last parts written for this chapter, respectively. **

**Also, it's worth noting that some of my questioning of this chapter comes from not the chapter itself. Mainly in that so far the two Gwen chapters have both been the shortest and are largely just Gwen being by herself while reflecting on things. Both times I feel like its warranted but I'm going to make a conscious effort to have the next Gwen chapter being her actually interaction with someone or doing something. **

**Anyway, as you can likely guess, I'd be very grateful for some feedback about these questions and concerns. They would be a boon for my questions about this story. **

**I'm currently unsure if the next chapter will focus on Bridgette or Cody. At the moment my gut feeling is leaning more towards Cody. And before anyone asks, no, I'm hoping the entire story will not be the pattern of Gwen, Cody, and Bridgette. As this story moves along, I hope to mix up the ordering of the POVs presented. **

**But no matter who's mind we dive into next time, please: ****read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


End file.
